Valter
Valter (ヴァルター, Vuarutā, translated Walter in the Japanese version) is a boss character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Also known as the Moonstone, he is the third strongest general in Grado's Imperial army, both in the past and the present. Profile Valter is a sadistic Wyvern Knight who wields his Lance with unsurpassed skill and strength. During his past career as a Grado general with Duessel and Glen, Emperor Vigarde fired him for slaughtering innocents, and he was replaced by Selena - but when the Emperor "changed" from the powers of the Dark Stone, Lyon ordered that Valter be reinstated as one of Grado's Six Generals. Valter is present during the siege of Castle Renais, in which he and 4 Wyvern Rider sentries patrolled the area. He spots Eirika and Seth escaping from the castle. He then proceeds to attack Seth, giving him a serious wound in his arm. Seth and Eirika then run to the Renais-Frelia border area, where Valter tells his sentries to let them go, and in his own words: "More time to savor the hunt... and the kill." In Chapter 5x, he places his aide Tirado at command of Castle Renvall. Much later (seen only in Eirika's route), he duels with General Glen the Sunstone for opposing him and allowing Eirika and her party to let them go to Caer Pelyn and on to Jehanna. Valter ends up winning the duel, killing Glen, and having his sentries go after Glen's. Valter then brings Glen's mangled corpse back to Castle Grado to show his younger brother Cormag, in the process framing Eirika for his death as well as giving morale for Cormag to fight. (In the Japanese version, he told Cormag that Eirika stabbed Glen with a lance to cover up the fact that he himself killed Glen using a lance.) Cormag flies off to where Eirika and Princess L'Arachel's forces are battling Aias and General Caellach's forces, accompanied by two Wyvern Rider sentries. He instead joins Eirika after she convinces him that she did not kill Glen. In Ephraim's route, Valter appears in Bethroen to accuse Selena of the same treason Duessel was accused of, failure to carry out orders, thus making Selena return to the capital. He then places the Ranger Beran as commander of the forces at Bethroen, and reveals he had lied to Selena in order to prevent Grado from winning too quickly. After that, he travels north to find Eirika before Glen could, suggesting the events to come in Eirika's route. According to a support conversation between Cormag and Duessel, Valter used to be only a somewhat more decent and sane man (though he was not "a gentle lamb before" as Duessel puts it) until, having had his own lance broken in battle, he took a cursed lance owned by the Obsidian, which made him into the man he is now. Cormag then points out that a weapon is only as good or evil as the man who wields it. Valter also lusts after the beautiful and strong willed Eirika, and one of his reasons to fight is his desire to capture her and make her his puppet bride; Riev points out, as he hears about it, that Valter is like an animal, not letting the human rules stop his darkest desires. Valter is last seen at the assault on Jehanna Hall, and is killed by Eirika's and Ephraim's forces. If Eirika fights him, he remarks on his lust for her, which she finds disgusting. If Ephraim does so, he will taunt Ephraim about his fighting skills and former loss. If Cormag fights him, Cormag will laugh bitterly and either confront him about Glen (Eirika's path) or reject an offer to return to Grado with Valter himself (Ephraim's). In Creature Campaign, Valter is unlocked by beating the seventh floor of the Lagdou Ruins. In Game Base Stats |-|Normal/Playable= |-|Hard= * 48 in Ephraim's mode Growth Rates |80% |40% |55% |50% |15% |20% |20% |} Overall Valter's stats are not as high as the characters recruitable from the story, but he can still be a passable unit in Creature Campaign. However, his luck is very low, and his skill and speed stats are only average, so he might have problems hitting or dodging. Despite this, he has a good amount of HP to soak up a few enemy attacks, along with having a second Fili Shield to deflect arrows. So while he is not the best of characters, all he needs is a bit of attention towards that luck rating in order to help him with his weaknesses. When fighting against Valter as a boss, it is important to remember that his class possesses the skill "Pierce." There is a reasonable chance that his attacks will inflict more damage than what the battle calculations suggest, and this chance cannot be mitigated through luck, supports, or the use of the Iron Rune the player likely obtained from Caellach. His Fili Shield can technically be stolen, leaving him heavily exposed to archers, but doing so requires the use of Rennac or a well-raised Colm. Thieves with a speed below 17 or, in hard mode, 18 need not apply. Quotes Valter vs. Ephraim Valter: Hello again, Ephraim. I let you flee once, but this time, there's no escape. Ephraim: Escape? I'm not going anywhere. I came here for you. I came to defeat you. Valter: What's this? A scurrying little mouse that roars like a lion? Are you saying this time will be different than the last? Will you finally provide me with some entertainment? Ephraim: I'll do far more than that. I'll provide you with a messy end to your sorry life. Valter vs. Eirika Valter: Mmm...I've been waiting for you, Eirika! Eirika: Who are you? Valter: Have you forgotten? We met once at Castle Renais. No? Look closely, Eirika. Do you not remember the face of he who will master you? Eirika: Wha--!? Valter: Yes, resist. It's much more fun for me that way. Come, Eirika. I should like to tame you. Eirika: I am here on a mission. One that I swore to my brother I would fulfill. I will not be stopped by the likes of you! Valter vs. Cormag (Eirika's route) Valter: What now, Cormag? Have you betrayed your oaths and your emperor? Cormag: I have. I can no longer serve Grado. But I must know the truth, Valter, and you will tell me. You're the one who murdered my brother, aren't you? Valter: ...Hmph. No reason for lies, seeing as you're nothing but a traitor. You're right, Cormag! I was the one who cut your brother down. He was just like you, a weak, pitiful fool. Cormag: .....Ha... ha ha ha... Valter: Why do you laugh, dolt? Cormag: How can I not? I've dreamt of revenge, chased it for days... And now, it's here before me! Oh, Valter... Your death will be slow and agonizing. Valter vs. Cormag (Ephraim's route) Valter: Is that you, Cormag? Even you have turned your back on the emperor? Cormag: ... Valter: Don't tell me you stand there thinking you can beat me. You're not strong enough. You know this to be true. Cormag: ... Valter: If you swear fealty to Grado again, I may let you live. You don't want to die an oath breaker, do you? Well? Will you crawl before me and beg for forgiveness? Cormag: ...Yes, I have broken my vows, Valter. And yes, it may be I who falls when we tilt lances... But a dog like you will never see me crawl. Valter: Brave words from a traitor. Let's see if your lance is as sharp as your tongue. Death Quote Trivia *In the Japanese version of his battle conversation with Cormag in Ephraim's route, his last line is completely different from the English version. He instead expresses amusement at Cormag's previous line, then wonders aloud whether Cormag would be more entertaining than Glen, hinting at Glen's fate (which is only seen in Eirika's route and is not mentioned anywhere else in Ephraim's route). *The unused opening narration line for Eirika's version of Scorched Sand mentions that Valter routed the reinforcements from Rausten. Gallery File:Valter.jpg|Valter's character artwork File:TSSComic5.jpg|Valter as he appears in The Sacred Stones comic. File:ValterFE8.gif|Valter's portrait in The Sacred Stones. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Bonus characters